The wonderful horrible mistake
by overkord
Summary: What changes happen to naruto when a single little insignificant thing happens during the sealing? Find out here. Warning mature content in this story. Lemons. torture. strong language. insanity. smarter OOC Naruto probably overpowered. Naru/hina/harem. BASHING WARING SASUKE COUNCIL PROBABLY MORE.
1. prologue

**AN:** Hello readers thanks for taking the time to look at my story. This is a naruto fanfic that I hope you will enjoy. But before we get to the story there a few things I will be addressing first so you know what type of story you are getting into before hand and can decide if you want to read it before actually getting into the story. First off this story is my first story so bare with me if it sucks but if you decide to review please don't just say it sucks and then leave tell me what I can improve to make it better. There is going to be bashing in this story mostly of Sasuke and in my story a village council. There will be lemons (much later on in story) as well as possible torture scenes these scenes will be warned of before hand with large bold warning and a paragraph break and I will do my best to make sure that these moments not be absolutely necessary to the story. Finally this story will probably end up being a harem how big I'm not sure but it will be a naruhina harem as stated in the description. With nothing else I can think of lets begin. (Also I'm going to assume that if you are reading this you understand the basics of the naruto world and am not going to hold your hand through describing in detail everything of the history and such)

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_\- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

**Prologue : That horrible night and interesting oversight.**

In the village hidden in the leaves (Konoha) this particular night that had started so good with the birth of a new child quickly went south so hard and fast people would call it the day they saw a portion of hell. The kyubi no yoko or the nine tailed demon fox had appeared outside of Konoha and proceeded to attack and destroy the city. Only three people knew how and why this happened they are the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who got told by his successor The Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze who witnessed what happened first hand and the cause of all this trouble a masked man claiming to be the Legendary Madara Uchiha. For he ripped the Kyubi out of the seal on its former jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the wife of Minato and the women who had given birth which had weakened the seal. Then Using his Sharingan eye Madara place the Kyubi under a mind control genjutsu and summoned it just outside the city. Minato fought with Madara to weaken his control of the Kyubi he succeeded but at the cost of many ninja and civilian lives. which leads us to now where Minato has decided that for the good of his village and his sons life he must seal the kyubi into a new host and the only option is his son Naruto. While The Third Hokage and the villages Ninja Forces hold of the Kyubi Minato takes away Naruto from an unconscious possibly dying Kushina. He then draws the seals The Eight Trigram Seal and The Dead Demon Consuming Seal which the latter calls the Shinigami to this plane to draw the power and soul of a being and seal it into an object or person at the cost of the casters life. Everything was ready now Minato just had to face the Kyubi.

The battle was not going well for the ninja forces and Sarutobi knew this but they just had to hold on a little longer. Suddenly before he could orchestrate another attack on the beast he hears a loud cry of "Holy Protective barrier Jutsu" from Minato who just arrived with naruto in his arms. As the barrier quickly forms around the Kyubi Minato quickly slips inside with Naruto just as the barrier closes and a stone pedestal rises from the ground. Because of the hold nature of the barrier and the shock of seeing that pedestal the Kyubi pauses long enough for Minato to quickly speak to Hiruzen Through the barrier.

"Hiruzen my old friend sadly this will be the last time we talk and I need you to do something's for me please." Minato spoke quickly but surprisingly calmly.

"Anything. If it is within my power I will do it." Hiruzen responded without so much as a moment of hesitation.

Minato smiled at this "Thank you first is that once I'm dead you are to be reinstated as Hokage until such time that you find another suitable replacement I am sorry for that. Second is that you go and check on Kushina she was alive but unconscious in my house out in the woods you know where. Finally is that this boy in my arms is my son he is named Naruto and he is to be seen as a hero for what I'm about to do."

Hiruzen looked down at the young boy and couldn't help but smile. The barely an hour old child was peacefully sleeping in his fathers arms his hair color was that of his mothers mostly with light blond tips on his spiky locks and Hiruzen could just barely make out the whisker like birthmarks on the boys cheeks. It was at this moment that Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal the most beautiful and cerulean blue eyes with a very slight ring of violet around the edges truly he was a perfect combination of both his parents. Finally after looking at the boy Hiruzen Simply spoke "I accept and will do as you ask old friend."

Minato simply smiled at Him but realizing the Kyubi wasn't going to stay still for long he quickly began the final preparations for the sealing. He placed Naruto onto the stone pedestal and began a long string of hand seals for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal. As Minato does this The Kyubi Notices and still being in a genjutsu and battle frenzy haze quickly tries to stop Minato by killing both him and the child. So quicker then Hiruzen could see the Kyubi sends his claws at the both but Despite being the most powerful demon ever seen Minato is still quicker but he isn't the only one Out of nowhere the barrier drops and Minato along with Hiruzen being the only other person still in the area (All others left on the orders of the third after the barrier appeared) See a wave of red hair flash in front of Minato to their horror. Kushina had appeared a the last moment just to sacrifice herself to save Naruto and as both her and Minato stay impaled on the kyubi's claw she speaks quickly to Minato simply saying "do it."

Minato knowing what she meant finished the last two hand seals and calls out with all his strength "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!" And only visible to Minato and the Kyubi is the horrifying face of the Shinigami itself. Quickly a ghostly hand shoots through Minato and grabs onto the Kyubi. As this happens something small and seemingly inconsequential happens a drop of blood falls from the kyubi's claws that is piercing Minato and Kushina and falls into the direct center of the seal on Naruto's stomach. The Shinigami's Hand then pulls the kyubi which makes its body lose its more physical form which allows Minato to direct the energy of the Kyubi into Naruto as well as a little of Kushina's chakra and a small part of her soul. As all the energy of the kyubi is absorbed into Naruto nobody notices not even the Death God that the blood that had fallen on the seal had been absorbed as well. With all of the energy now sealed Minato with one final push of strength Cries "SEAL!" And slams his hand down on the seal on Naruto's Stomach just as a near identical seal appears on Minato's. And with that He and Kushina fell to the ground dead and no one noticed that instead of glowing briefly blue and then fading to show that the sealing was complete it flashed though multiple colors of red, green, white, Black, purple and then finally blue. Nobody noticed so no one knew or could speculate what this could mean or what effect it will have on naruto and the Future of the Ninja world.

**A/N **well that is the prologue hopefully you like it and it gave you an idea of my writing and interested you enough to come back for more as I post. Please rate and review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter1 The aftermath and the beginning

**A/N** Wow I don't know what I did but it seems people are enjoying what I have made so far. I even got a couple of reviews. Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter but life has been busy between work and other things which is why I'm won't say when the next chapter is expected but I will try to get it done in February

Now on to the actual next chapter.

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_\- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

**Chapter 1 The Aftermath and the beginning.**

In an unknown location

The entire area was pitch black you couldn't see anything but out of this darkness came a primal scream/wail/roar that sounded like I"M SORRY!

**Three Years later:**

Sarutobi sighed heavily as he worked at his desk how he wished he didn't have to be here but if he didn't do this work no one will. He wished he could go and spend some time today with Naruto as today October 10th was the young boys birthday but between the paper work and the council meeting scheduled for this afternoon he doubted he would have time. He just hoped that Naruto would be okay and that nothing happened this year. As he thought of this he began to remember what happened right after the kyubi was sealed in naruto.

**FLASHBACK **

The barrier had fallen with Minato as Hiruzen rushed forward toward Baby Naruto who despite everything was sound asleep. Hiruzen looked at the boy and noticed some slight visible changes to the boy. He had three whisker like lines on each of his cheeks and his ears had taken on a slight point at the top. Later when he awoke Hiruzen would see that Naruto's eyes were a deep ocean blue but his pupils looked narrowed a little to be slightly slited. Despite these Physical changes it was obvious that naruto was still naruto. Hiruzen picked up the boy and made a shadow close to seal off the bodies of his the boys parents. As he received the scroll from his clone and it dispersed one of the anbu appeared by his side informing him that the council was gathered and waiting to discuss what happened and what to do.

"Damn it not even a minute back as the Hokage and I already have the council breathing down my neck.

Sarutobi sighed and then shivered from the cold angry look his anbu was giving him.

"What is with that look Hare-Chan?"

The anbu code named Hare continued to stare angrily at the Hokage as she spoke coldly. "No swearing in front of the baby or you will regret it is that understood Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi shivered again as he remembered his own wife and many other women and how the acted or expected others to act around babies and young children. "Very well Hare-Chan I will not swear in front of little naruto-kun."

Hare smiled under her mask as she nodded as asked "May I?" gesturing out with her arms to hold the sleeping naruto.

Sarutobi smiled and said "Of course you can watch over him during the council meeting as well if you like." as he handed her naruto. she carefully took him into her arm and even though he was sleeping comfortably before he seemed to suddenly seemed even more at ease in his sleep when in her arms.

"Seems he likes you now shall we?" Sarutobi asks with a small smile She just nodded as she looked at naruto and they disappeared from the battlefield in a classic shunshin.

**The Council Room.**

There was panicked shouting going all around the room from where is the Hokage to who is all to blame for the disaster and the villages current situation. As the shouting reached its peak two swirls of leaves appeared by the Hokage's seat. The room quieted down instantly as Sarutobi and Hare appeared before the council with a luckily still sleeping naruto in Hare's arms.

"Now I'm sure there are many questions that need to be answered and I will do my best to answer them but we will do this as civilized adults and we will under no circumstances wake up little naruto-Chan here with loud shouting is that understood?" Hiruzen spoke in a quiet tone but everyone in the room heard him clearly and could practically feel the power rolling off of him. Everyone silently nodded their heads to his order.

Hiruzen sat down sighed and began to speak again but in a more subdued and less authoritative tone.

Now I'm sure your first questions are what happened to Minato and the Kyubi correct?" the room collectively nodded. Hiruzen sighed a very heavy sighed and for a moment he looked older than he ever did contemplating if he was making the right choice. " Minato could not defeat the Kyubi using any normal means that he had so he turned to something forbidden a forbidden sealing Jutsu that sacrificed his own soul to summon the Shinigami to use his power to seal the kyubi away. But the kyubi is the strongest biju it couldn't be sealed just into anything like a scroll it needed to be a person but not an adult or even a child as their chakra is already developed the only option was to use a new born baby. Since only one child was born to day Minato had to use the baby currently in Hare-Chan's arms. His name is Naruto Uzumaki n-"

But before Hiruzen could finish saying Naruto's full name the entire civilian side of the council roared in rage shouting to kill the demon while it was weak. One of the more foolish councilors rushed towards Hare and Naruto determined to get the child and kill him but before he even got within five feet his body fell and his head rolled away from it. Everyone stopped no one breathed as Hare still cradling Naruto with one hand and slowly sheathing a now bloody katana back into its sheath.

A blast of killing intent came from Hare, Sarutobi, And the entire shinobi council including the elders but excluding Fugaku Uchiha towards the civilians. Sarutobi quickly spoke but in his quiet intimidating voice.

"No one is to attack this child again the Fourth wished for the child to be seen as a hero as that is what he is." Realizing that the boy was now in danger because of his folly he quickly made the decree that Naruto's status was an S rank secret punishable by death but that was the only thing that really went Sarutobi's way that night.

**FLASHBACK OVER (sorry for it being so long)**

The civilians ignored Sarutobi's orders because they new they were needed as a large percentage of the money used to repair the village was from their personal accounts and they controlled most of the necessity businesses. They spread the word to the other civilians and to anyone who would listen. In the meeting they some how made it so Naruto had to live in the orphanage and currently made it impossible to adopt him despite the clans attempts to. And the even were able to make it that he couldn't have his own protection unit. So where do we find our young hero the has the worst luck?

Running. Running as fast as his little obviously malnourished body could go. Being chased by a hoard of drunk angry civilians and some young low level genins and chunins. All of the them screaming "DIE DEMON!" or "WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

**WARNING WARNING THE NEXT SCENE MAY BE CONSIDERED GRAPHIC IF YOU WANT TO SKIP LOOK FOR NEXT BOLD**

Naruto just kept running and turned right into an alley in hope of escape but it turned out to be a dead end and just as he turned around to hopefully get out of there three kunai slammed and pierced his body pinning him to the wall through his shoulders and through his left hand. He was now trapped and facing his attackers. They sneered at him and raised their weapons in an victorious yell they then pounced on him and in waves attacked him the ninja waited and watched the civilians backs.

They beat him with sticks and stones stabbed him with pitchforks and knives and broken bottles which they then shattered leaving shards of glass in him. But then they started to focus they carved hunks of flesh out of his arms and legs using dull blades someone had brought salt and began to pour excessive amounts of it into his wounds. A truly vindictive and evil woman sawed his testicles off with a hand saw. They continued to do this until everyone had a good couple of hits in. Through this all Naruto was still awake he was in too much pain to even pass out and for some reason he wasn't healing like he normally would to at least get a little relief.

But then the civilians backed up and he truly was afraid for it was the ninja's turn it seemed. He silently prayed for someone to save him his Jiji, Hare-Chan, Inu, Hebi-Hime, weasel. but no one could come his Jiji had been called to a council meeting and was being held there with unending complaining and rambling. Hare, Inu, Hebi, and Weasel were all away on a high profile mission. and any other ninja or person that would have saved him wouldn't find him because of the multi layer genjutsu that the chunins placed.

Before the Ninja attacked Naruto hoarsely asked a single word. "Why?"

The leader of the ninja simply stated "Because you are a demon meant to die.''

they then began to attack stabbing the rest of his limbs to the wall with kunai through his right hand and legs and feet he was now hanging off the wall by the Kunai it a cross like position. They stepped back and started to do hand signs but at this point Naruto couldn't see anymore his vision was so hazy. But he felt everything. he felt spears pierce into his stomach as he heard a shout of Earth Style Rock spears. Then he heard the sound of the crackle of electricity and suddenly with a shout of Lighting Style: Electromagnetic Murder his world was filled with even more pain. His body slumped and he was barely conscious. He felt the kunai removed and thought he was saved as he couldn't see anymore even if he wanted to as the electricity blinded him. then the most sinister voice rang out with Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu! and every pain he felt before couldn't even compare to what he felt now he was burning but was to weak to even try to put himself out. Despite supposedly being unable to he blacked out from the pain as his last thought was of his new friend a girl his age with blue Hime cut hair and the most adorable eyes and how sorry he was to not be able to see her or any of the people he cared about again. The crowd cheered seeing as the demon was finally dead and walked away certain that the flames from the mighty Uchiha Jutsu would leave no trace of the boy.

**POTENTIALLY GRAPHIC SCENE IS OVER SAFE TO COME OUT FROM UNDER THE COVERS.**

Later that Night

A shadowy body carrying something landed in the supposedly deserted and soot covered alley. The near silent enough thump of the body hitting the ground awoke our unfortunate hero. the first thing his eyes saw was the terrified face of his new friend Hinata with her being bound and gagged crying.

"Kami must have brought me back to life long enough to save my friend so that is what I'm going to do." Naruto thought not even thinking about how he was going to do it or the fact that he was again completely healed including his eyes and testicles. He saw her shake her head telling him no but he charged anyway catching the now identified by his headband Kumo Ninja by surprise enough so that he dropped Hinata as Naruto shoulder tackled him. Naruto using the moment to his advantage grabbed a shard of glass and cut Hinata's bindings.

He faced her as he spoke.

"Stay behind me I will protect you I promise"

Before she could respond Naruto turned around to face the shinobi who stood and pulled a plain katana from the sheath on his hip that naruto didn't notice till now.

"Very funny kid now give me the girl before I have to take drastic measures." The shinobi threatened.

"I won't let you take my friend you big Bully!" Shouted Naruto hoping to attract anyone's attention.

"You got guts kid so why don't I show them to you." suddenly the shinobi disappeared and a sword appeared through Naruto's Stomach. Blood gushed out of his mouth.

"NARUTO" Hinata screamed as tears rushed down her face she wanted to move to help but she was frozen with fear.

The shinobi sneered at the young boy dying on his sword. 'Goodbye you fool I'm going to take your little friend behind you and do horrible things to her and enjoy it."

He then went to pull out his sword and found he couldn't he looked closer and found the boys hand wrapped around the blade. And when he looked at the boys face what he saw terrified him. The boys eyes had changed they were still the ocean blue but they looked more like an animals with an elongated iris with five dots on eye one red, one green, one white, one black, and one purple. As chakras of the same colors seemed to pour out of his body and shoot off into the sky.

**"I won't let you touch her! Prepare to die Purification Style: Divine Punishment." **Naruto spoke in a voice not his own that sounded holy but at the same time deadly. A beam of Pure white chakra shot out from naruto and hit the Kumo shinobi and instantly he disappeared no proof of his existence except for the sword still in naruto's gut. Just as quickly as the power appeared it disappeared leaving him barely enough strength to pull the sword out. And as he fell and passed out for the second time that night he saw Hinata running towards him crying but safe. He closed his eyes thinking "At least I saved her."

Here is the first real chapter hopefully you like it and hopefully teases you enough to wait for the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews as they help me know how to improve. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 2 What is happening!

**A/N:** Hello again I'm here with the next chapter of my story. I want to say thanks to all of the people who have read what I have written and to the few who have reviewed thank you. I am going to respond to a specific one that was written by axc-o.

First off thank you for the review and constructive criticism. I didn't consider this a flame and did read all the way through. The paragraph problem that you mention I will try to fix over time simply because I am learning how to write a story through this so I am still not certain how to arrange the paragraphs well to make them flow. Part of it is because I was taught that each individual speaking part should be separated slightly and when I switch from speech to description it messes with the look and flow. as for the other point on my writing style I hope to improve it as I go so hopefully you and everyone else will notice an improvement. As for the Kami Style point you are a little off on what I was going there and you will have to see what I mean later. I also went back and changed the name slightly it is now **Purification style: Divine punishment**. And it and more will be explained in time.

Finally I was proposed an idea from a friend IRL and that is why this chapter took so long to finish as I had that idea bouncing around in my head and I had to write it. sorry for the long wait.

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_\- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

Chapter 2: What is happening!

"NARUTO!" Screamed Hinata as she ran to the falling body of the young boy who had just saved her life although she didn't know how. She caught his head before it hit the ground but heard him groan in pain. It was then that she noticed the sword still sticking in his gut with his little hand wrapped around the blade. She gently set his head down and walked towards the sword grasped it hilt and pulled with all the strength her three year old body could muster. Luckily the sword came out easily and she threw it to the side. But she soon saw that Naruto was now bleeding out of the hole in his stomach not knowing what to do she started to scream. "HELP! HE IS DYING SOMEONE HELP ME!" As she inhaled to scream again The Third Hokage, an Anbu Wearing a Rabbit mask, her Father Hiashi Hyuga and her Uncle Hizashi Hyuga appeared around her.

Hiruzen immediately saw that Naruto was in danger and was about to tell Hare to take Naruto to the hospital when he noticed she was already beside Hinata picking up Naruto's body. She turned to her commander and said "I will meet you at the hospital." And without further thought disappeared in a shunshin.

"Will he be okay?" Hinata quietly asked afraid of what the adults will say.

"Hiruzen kindly smiled down at little Hinata masking his own worry. "I'm sure he will be Naruto is the strongest boy I have ever seen. Now Hinata-Chan could you please tell us what happened while we head for the hospital."

Hiashi picked up his daughter and carried her in his arms towards the hospital while Hizashi grabbed the Katana not noticing the small seal that appeared on the hilt. As the traveled Hinata told the three men what happened to her and Naruto that night.

**Meanwhile at the Hospital**

Hare with naruto appeared through shunshin in the lobby of the hospital and Hare quickly shouted "I need a Doctor over here immediately he has been stabbed through the stomach and his chakra is deathly low! Help me please!" 

At first a few nurses and a young doctor ran towards Hare and the unidentified patient but as soon as the doctor saw who it was he stopped and yelled at the nurses still heading toward the young boy "If you help that demon you will be fired and consider and traitor of the village don't you know that is the Kyu-". He was cut of by a Chop to the back of the neck courtesy of a woman in her late twenties early thirties with long black hair caring eyes hidden behind glasses, wearing a standard doctors uniform and a Ice blue overcoat. This was Shika Hitsu Head of the Hospital and second greatest healer just behind Tsunade Senju. She immediately rushed over to naruto her hands glowing green with Healing chakra. she turned towards the nurses that were trying to help as best they can. "Quickly you three get a stretcher for him as well as an operating room set up. I can't easily patch him up here he has lost to much blood and chakra. You three will also be helping me with the surgery consider it a promotion now GO!" she spoke her commands in a kind but authoritative tone.

The nurses rushed off to do as he asked one of them quickly coming back with a stretcher that they place young Naruto on as Shini continued to keep him stabilized. They then rushed into a private operating room where they left Hare behind as she had no way of helping and would only get in the way.

It was a few minutes later that Sarutobi, Hinata, Hiashi, and Hizashi appeared in the hallway outside the operating room.

"How is he?" Hinata asked with worried look on her face.

Hare smiled slightly despite herself and the situation. Not that it could be seen behind her mask. " I don't know Hinata-Chan they just took him into surgery a few minutes ago but the best team possible is taking care of him I'm sure he will be fine."

That seemed to calm Hinata down as she suddenly felt exhausted and fell asleep leaning on Hare.

"Now Hare why don't you tell us what you know and we will tell you what we learned from young Hinata-Chan.'' Sarutobi asked but really commanded.

"Of course Hokage-Sama" Hare stated and began to tell her tale. they talked into the night about what they learned waiting and praying for Naruto's safety.

**With Naruto**

Naruto awoke with a gasp not knowing what happened. He looked around and realized that he wasn't in the village anymore but in a forest. As he looked around more he saw that there was no sun in the sky but instead 5 different colored orbs floating and illuminating the forest. four of the orbs the White, Green, Red and Black (wait how does something that is black glow) had a stream of energy shooting down and into the trees. Not knowing what else to do he began to walk towards the beams of light.

As he walked through the trees he came to the outer edge of a clearing where the lights descended until they touched the ground. However that was not what caught his attention and made him stay in the cover of the tree no it was people standing by the beams of light.

(_**Please note that the following descriptions are not how naruto would describe them he would only go so far as to say they were pretty of scary. I am giving you the reader their description so that you may hopefully envision them. Overkord out.)**_

The green light was to the far left of the clearing and in the beam was what could only be described as a statue of dirt. It did not move but yet gave off the feeling of being alive. This only keep his attention for a moment as it was the actual people and one monster that drew his attention.

Next to the green beam was a pure white beam and in front of it was what could only be explained as a Goddess. She was fairly tall for a woman even Naruto could tell she stood around 5'11'' in height. She had Flowing white gold hair that reached past her knees in length. He face was slightly pointed with a an aristocratic look to it but the express she had didn't match. Her gold Colored eyes portrayed only kindness, love and joy no arrogance. They also held the look of someone with much wisdom that you would assume from an elderly looking woman of many years not a beauty that didn't look a day over thirty. She wore an all white gown that hung from one shoulder and despite being loose and flowing did little to hid her figure. Her figure was slightly curvy but not overly so she had smooth shoulders that lead to long elegant arms with not a single blemish on her skin. Her breasts were slightly above average with a natural tear drop shape to them They narrowed down to a modest stomach and waist that were firm from obvious exercise but not overly so. Then the waist curved out for slightly wide child rearing hips that just complimented her figure. Finally there was her long legs that seemed to go on for miles but were still well toned and did nothing but compliment her figure. Naruto couldn't truly comprehend the beauty that he was seeing (He is only 3 after all).

Next to her stood a young girl maybe around 13 that looked very much like the other woman making Naruto certain that she was her daughter. And while very similar there were a few key differences between the two. For one the girls hair was not white gold but a pure shining silver color to it and it only went down to the small of her back. She only stood at a height of about 5'1'' Her face while still regal was slightly rounded whether this would change with age only time would tell. Next her eyes were not gold but again a sparkling silver with a hint of daffodil yellow to the edges. Her eyes also portrayed a slightly different look they still expressed kindness and love but the joy was more of a child like wonderment and she didn't have the edge of wisdom that her mother had. She was wearing oddly enough a daffodil yellow sundress that showed off her body in a respectful and beautiful way. And although their body types were very similar it was obvious that she was never going to be as tall as her mother but she would be more curvy. Already she has developed a decent chest still in the tear drop shape of her mother (Around a high B cup maybe very low C cup and very firm). Her waist was similar to her mothers but only just starting to narrow. What the major difference that distinguish them the most later in live was her large curvy hips and unlike her mother's legs that were long and thin but toned hers were slightly more rounded giving a more full and robust look to her body. If you could see their backs you would notice that their behinds were already of similar sizes and she still had obviously more growing to do. He would consider her an Angel.

In the middle of the clearing was the red beam of light with two more women standing in front of it smiling like they knew he was there but he didn't dwell on that. Unlike that last two women who looked like mother and daughter these two looked like sisters if not for some keys differences. The older of the two only looked to be around early to mid twenties. She stood about 5'4'' tall and had long flowing near blood red hair down to just below her but her hair was silky smooth looking and being held out of her face by a single green hair clip on the left side of her face. Her eyes were a breath taking shade of violet and held a look of motherly love and adoration in them but to what naruto didn't know. Her face a slightly angular but held a loving smile. She wore a white blouse that was covered by an ankle long green dress and although it hid some of her figure it didn't hid all of it. Her breasts were fairly large and Looked very full (mid to high d cup). She had obviously large child bearing hips and her body appeared fit and toned like that of a few kunoichi that naruto had seen. All around she looked like a young and happy mother.

The woman standing beside was younger looking around 17 or 18 years of age. She also had red hair but it was a more fiery orange red color. She was the same height as the red head but how she looked was drastically different. She seemed to just ooze sexy out of her and if naruto was older he would have fallen her. Her eyes were Ruby red and slited like a fox that went well with her fox like shaped face with three dark whisker marks on each cheek. She was happily smirking showing off her elongated canines. She was wearing a very revealing out fit of a black leather jacket that just started above her belly button showing off her flat and tone stomach. The jacket was only zipped up to the lower center of her large breasts (High DD cup maybe larger) leaving almost all of her cleavage exposed. She had a slim and narrow waist that exploded out into full and deadly hips and an obviously large and full ass. The only thing covering her lower half and privates was a skin tight black skirt that only reached mid-thigh. Despite all of the sexy beauty standing in front of him what Naruto noticed the most was The red fox ears sticking out of the top of her head and the nine fluffy and soft looking tails coming from behind her. Trying not to freak out he looked to the last light and nearly screamed in terror at what he saw.

For the next beam to the right of the red one was the black one and what he saw there nearly terrified him so much that he nearly missed the other person standing there. But let us start with what terrified Naruto so. For what he saw was just plain scary. Floating yes floating a few feet above the ground was a nine foot tall being garbed in an all black cloak with long unruly bone white hair. He had two pitch black horns sticking out the side of his head and a cruel and ominous set of eyes to match. He has sharp jagged teeth with a large tanto held between them. Naruto felt a sense of dread and death form this thing. But it didn't stop him from noticing the much smaller being standing on the ground next to it.

Again it was a girl that looked no older then 13 and stood at around 4'10''. Unlike the other girl there that had a regal and elegant almost girly look to her this young lady was almost the exact opposite a real tomboy. Her hair was a onyx color with two silver gray bangs that framed both sides of her face. It was also spiky and cut short only reaching the back of her neck. Her eyes were surprisingly A rich amber that sparkled with an inner light. Her face was more rounded and not as regal but undeniably she was beautiful. She wore a black T-shirt and shorts that hid her figure somewhat but there were obvious telltale signs. Her chest while smaller was still somewhat developed (somewhere between a high A cup and low B-cup.) Her waist was thin and her hips weren't very wide but her slight and gentle curves held a beauty all their own. Her legs were thin but muscular not overly so but she had a definite runner/swimmer build.

As Naruto looked on he didn't know what to do there were five beautiful women in the clearing giving off a friendly and loving vibe but there was also a scary creature giving off a vibe of death. Before he could make of his mind he heard a beautiful and melodic voice speak from the group he quickly looked and realized it was the woman in white speaking.

"Ok Shini-kun I think you have scared Naruto enough. We aren't going to get anywhere is you scare him off. You have had your fun now transform into your human form.

Naruto was shocked how did this woman whom he never met before know his name. But before he could contemplate that he heard a rough male voice come out of the monster and saw it change before his very eyes.

"Alright Rona-Chan I suppose your right." The creature replied and then a flash of dark light enveloped him and standing where it was once floating stood a beast of a man.

He stood at a massive 6'3'' with broad shoulder and a bulky build. He didn't look a day over 30 He was completely bald and had a jagged scar running from one ear to the other. His eyes were still pitch black but in stead of a feeling of dread and death the held a look of power courage and just a hint of mischievousness. He had a full beard of Bone White Hair with another smaller scar running from the center of his lower lip down to his chin. He was smirking at where Naruto was hiding. He was wearing a Black Muscle shirt made of chain mail that emphasized his large muscles and broad build. As well as Black Leather pants and Biker Boots. To top it all off he had a blood red leather trench coat on and the same tanto strapped to his waist. He spoke again in his rough voice.

"Alright pipsqueak hurry on out of there we have allot to discuss and some people very anxious to meet you."

Naruto not even thinking he was so dumb founded stepped out of the cover of the trees and into the direct center of the clearing and sat down. He shot his head over to the woman in white that began to speak.

" Naruto I'm sure you have many questions ranging from where are you, who are we, why are we here, what is with the beams and orbs of light and how did the man over there appear as a scare monster on moment and an even scarier man the next. (the rest of the women there giggled at the joke in the man while the man just laughed along.) Nod if this is correct.''

Naruto with his jaw on the ground could only slowly nod his head to her. Once she saw this she began to speak again.

" Well then I suppose that some introductions are in order first but please don't say anything until the story is finished alright Naru-Chan" He just nodded again. " Right well then to start off my name is Masshirona or as you probably know me Kami.'' Naruto want to shout but for some reason stayed silent and waited. "Yes I know very shocking but we haven't even started yet. The scary man over there is my brother Shini Cho or as I call him Shini-kun but you probably recognize his other titles Shinigami or Yami." Now the lovely young lady standing next to me is technically my daughter named Shiroi Tsubasa and the young lady over by Shini-kun is technically his daughter Kuroi Hana. I will explain later why I say technically our daughters. Finally the two red heads over there. The lovely lady in the green dress is actually your mother Naruto her name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. " The second Naruto heard this he Stood up and ran towards the woman who kneeled down and captured him in a hug filled with so much love that it left the others speechless.

'' Are you really my Kaa-San?" Naruto asked in a really tiny quiet voice only heard by Kushina.

She hugged him even tighter and whispered in his ear "Yes Naru-Chan I am and I love you."

At those last three words the dams holding back Naruto's tears broke and he cried not out of sadness but out of relief and joy and when Kushina heard him cry she began to cry as well. The other looked on and began crying themselves even the Shinigami had a few tears in his eyes as he comforted his daughter.

After a while Naruto finally stopped crying and in a hoarse voice asked "Where were you Kaa-San? What happened that kept you away." Kushina smiled a bitter sweet smile towards Naruto and said " Kami will explain in the story she is going to tell you but I promise you this I will never leave you again."

Before Naruto restarted his waterworks Kami cleared her throat and began to speak again.

" Right as I was saying before she is your mother and the Woman next to her you may recognize her title She is the Nine tailed fox but her real name is Hinoko Megami."

Naruto looked at the now named Hinoko in shock but stayed silent as the look in her eyes portrayed guilt and sadness. He turned back to Kami in hopes that she would explain. And as if reading his mind that is what she did.

"Now to explain everything we must go back to the night of your birth and Hinoko's attack on your village. Now Listen here Naruto Hinoko did not want to attack your village an evil man named Madara Uchiha using his Doujutsu to control her to attack your village. Now I'm sure you are wondering where did she come from and why is she here now is The Fourth killed it well the simplest answer is that she can't be killed only sealed. Her previous container or jinchuuriki was in fact your mother and She didn't want to escape. While your mother was still weak after just giving birth to you Madara appeared and using his eyes and his own incredible power ripped her out of the seal on your mother and then proceeded to control Hinoko's mind whiles she was disoriented. Thus leading to how she is here now. Naruto we are technically inside of you or to be more accurate your mindscape. For your father after trying to stop Hinoko and failing had no choice but to seal her in a new born Uzumaki baby, you. As you would be the only one strong enough to contain her."

Before she could continue Naruto asked a question "Did you say my father sealed her in me but that would mean..."

"Yes Naruto the man I loved your father was the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze." Kushina replied while still hugging Naruto to her chest and gently rubbing his head calming him down.

"Wow out of all the questions I thought he would ask I thought he would ask more about Hinoko first."

Shinigami jokingly spoke forth.

"But I'm not surprised by her Kami said that she didn't want to attack and when I look at her I don't see a scary monster just a pretty girl who is sorry for what has happened. And from what Hokage Jiji has told me about the Yamanama Yamanik.."

"Yamanakas?" Kushina supplied to help her son.

"Yeah them what he told me of their cool Jutsu I can totally believe that we are in my mind as the last thing I remember was passing out after saving Hinata-Chan." Naruto said a little upset that the Shinigami was teasing him. He sent him a look but the Shinigami just brushed it off with a chuckle.

"Very good Naruto but if I'm going to finish my story there can be no more interruptions from anyone is that clear?" Kami spoke while releasing some of her power. Everyone silently nodded not wanting to piss her off.

"Good now where was I ah yes. So as I was saying your father had to seal Hinoko in you as there was no other option. He ended up using a forbidden seal that called on the power of my brother to drag the soul of the caster and the target into his stomach or in this case into you. And that is where the problem occurs. See right before he was able to perform the sealing in Hinoko's Genjutsu controlled mind she went to kill you by piecing you with one of her claws. But your mother and father were faster then her and stopped the claw with their own bodies. What no one noticed was that a single drop blood fell on the seal thus changing its design in a minuscule way. but this small change would have huge effects on the seal and on you Naruto. For when Hinoko was sealed in you instead of using my brothers power as just a container for her your seal also drew in some of his raw power into your body and since the secondary Minato placed on you was to make sure the first seal didn't kill you it then began to draw in other energies to attempt to stabilize the in balance caused by Shini-kun's power. Drawing it in from multiple sources which leads us to here and why we are all here. As it sucked energy in I had come down to collect the pure soul that was your mother but that drop of blood had come from her and so her soul was sealed in you as well as a small part of my power. Finally you also absorbed two other energy sources but seeing as how they aren't awakened yet we won't worry about them. Now that explains why your mother, Hinoko, Shini, and myself are here but not our daughters does it. Well that is both easy and hard to explain. Simply put they are the physical manifestation of the power that the seal absorbed from Shini and me. As neither one of us can actually be sealed and we are only here to explain to you what happened.

"That is why I said they are technically our daughter as they were born from a combination of our powers and the others that you absorbed but are entirely independent of us. Simply put they are their own person and not just another version of us."

Naruto was holding his head trying to get rid of the headache that came with all he had just learned.

"Is there anything else?" He asked almost afraid of the answer.

Shinigami smiled a little to cheerfully and replied " Yeah gaki there is see when you absorbed the different powers it changed you on a fundamental level. You are not a normal human anymore you are now one part human, one part death god, one part life god, and one part beast guardian." 

Naruto look terrified "So the villagers were right I am a monster." He whispered out before curling into a ball and started to sob. Suddenly he felt like he was being hugged from every direction and if he could see he would have seen that he was. For when he started sobbing, Hinoko, Kushina, Tsubasa, and Hana ran to him and enveloped him in a giant group hug.

After he started to calm down he heard each of the women hugging him whispering that he wasn't a monster. And he heard them crying as well. Hearing them cry caused his heart to break and he awkwardly tried to hug them back. After a few more minutes of hugging and calming down everyone separated. and Naruto asked the Shinigami " So is that what I did to that ninja tonight I used one of your powers?"

"Yeah gaki that is exactly what you did. Seeing as you were in trouble and going to die the seal unleashed the power it had sealed in an attempt to save you which woke up The ladies here and they sent an message to me and sis to help you Sis then instructed Tsubasa to make your energy perform the Jutsu you used. **Purification Style: Divine Punishment.** Which erased that man's soul from existence one of my sisters few truly devastating abilities. Now to better explain what is going to happen after we are all done talking we are going to unleash the powers represented by the orbs in the sky. Once we unleash the powers they will unlock the ability to use the energy giving you the potential to become very powerful. It will most certainly cause physical changes to use as it already has to your eyes." 

As The Shinigami continues to explain Kushina pulls a mirror out of somewhere (Magic woman powers I swear) and shows Naruto his new eyes.

" After me and sis unleash the power we will have to go. But Kushina, Hinoko, Tsubasa and Hana are going to stay and train you in the powers to the best of their abilities. Now the powers you will receive will be like your clans Kekkai Genkai but better. When using my power you will be able to use Decay style Jutsu and with practice summon skeletons to fight for you. Using the holy energy of my Sis you will be able to use the Purification Style and when ready receive her favorite summons. Finally from using Hinoko's energy you will receive Primal Style Jutsu as well as in time her personal summon clan The Foxes. And as this happens you will awaken the Kekkai Genkai of your the Chakra chains. That is all there is for know."

Naruto was dumbstruck for but a moment before he jumped up and shouted "YES I'M AWESOME! I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST NINJA EVER! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO BE..." Before he could continue Shini appeared next to him and smacked him hard on the back of the head causing Naruto to face plant hard into the ground.

" Let me explain something to you Gaki don't get a swelled head. Just because you have the ability to use these powers does not mean they will be easy. Do you think that the powers of me and Kami the power of gods is something you can easily understand and play around with? Well they aren't for you to use them it is going to require a lot of blood sweat and tears from you Gaki. There is a reason I didn't mention the green energy or the Purple orb in the sky. Because as of right now the contributor of the green energy does not see you worthy to use their power purple energy will remained sealed by me personally as it is too powerful for you to control yet and you may never will be strong enough for it. I will decide based on your actions if you are worthy to wield that power. As it is it will take you years to be able to use the powers you are already being given even slightly. You will learn more later but the girls her are going to train you in one power at a time not all three at once. So remember if you start acting cocky just because of the power your received I will personally appear before you and take it all away understood?" A pissed off Shinigami growled out at Naruto unleashing a large amount of his power at the end.

Naruto frozen by fear was barely able to nod.

"Good Now we have to hurry as me and Kami have to return to our duties. We will be releasing the powers now so get ready for a world of pain. And girls take good care of the Gaki". Shinigami spoke as he and Kami disappeared in a burst of darkness and light respectively.

Before Naruto could speak to the girls he began to Scream in pain as the energies from the White, Red, and Black Orbs plummeted down and covered the forest the last thing Naruto heard was his own scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Back at the Hospital.**

After an hour of trading information the people in the hall waiting for news on Naruto heard a Blood curdling, heart stopping scream coming from the operating leaving a now sleeping Hinata behind with her Uncle, Hiruzen, Hiashi, and Hare rushed into the room ready to destroy who ever attack Naruto. What they saw Stopped them dead in their tracks. In the middle of the room on the operating table laid a nude naruto but that wasn't all he was screaming as Red, Black, and White energy burst from him and began to wrap around him. In but a moment the energies formed a barrier around Young Naruto as it continuously flashed between red, black and white.

Sarutobi turned towards Shika and quickly barked out " WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HIM!"

She slowly turned to face her leader and stuttered out a quiet ''I d-don't know."

**And Chapter done. Sorry for the long wait hopefully this chapter being my longest yet makes up for it. As I said a the beginning the wait was mostly from my new story the other thing that made it take a while was writing all of this chapter including descriptions of the new characters I introduced and an explanation of the powers mostly. Next chapter may not be super exciting action wise but the chapters following will have training and a few surprises for you. please leave me some constructive reviews.**

**Thanks Overkord out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The AfterEffects

**A/N: **First off thank you guys for making this story as popular as it is already. Second I am very sorry for the long wait I had some problems IRL that made it physically impossible to write and thus the long wait. A few quick announcements and then right into the story. First I have a poll up asking you guys to choose which New Naruto fanfic I am going to write. Please note that I am not abandoning this story or The Ninth Age. But I write faster when I have multiple things to bounce back and forth from it helps keep my creative juices flowing. So please go vote for which story idea sounds the best. I will probably in time write something for all of them but most would be like a one shot this is to choose the one I make into a full length story. Final thing on the poll if the votes for 2 stories are extremely close I will possibly do both now the poll will be up for a little while unless I see a very quick and obvious winner.

Other announcement my writing schedule. I am going to try and get a chapter for each of my 2 stories out each month if I can get more then I will do so and once the third story is decided I will rework the schedule as I see fit.

onto the Story.

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_\- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

Chapter 3 The Aftereffects.

The occupants of the room had calmed down in the last thirty minutes watching the cocoon pulsate with power as it alternated between the three colors. Naruto's screaming had stopped after five minutes. After Ten minutes the Hokage and Hare had to go out of the room and explain to the anbu and ninjas that came to fight whatever the power was that everything was fine but no one and Sarutobi meant no one was allowed into the room until he came out and gave the ok they then proceeded back inside. The Anbu immediately set up a guard position around the door and escorted all non essentials out of the hall area. Since then they have had to disarm and detain 30 civilians from entering the room claiming they were there to kill the Kyubi when asked where they got this information on man fearing for his life stuttered out that a Doctor of the Hospital was spreading the word. He was found by the Anbu Bear and receive a swift but painful death.

Everyone watched concerned about Naruto as the colors seemed to alternate less and less and instead were each slowly taking a third with White on one side Red in the center and Black on the other. Once they were evenly distributed a swirl looking exactly like the one Naruto wore (which matched the one on Chunin flack jackets) appeared looking to be made out of chains suddenly Glowing chains shot out of the Orb not hitting anyone as they seemed to be holding the orb in place now. Suddenly one shot out and Hizashi had to jump out of the way as the chain Attached itself to the sword he had been holding and pulled it into the Orb. After a momentary glow the chains retracted in and formed what looked like a tattoo on it. The orb lowered back down onto the table and cracked apart with a sudden burst causing everyone to cover their eyes. When they could see again the boy on the table looked like Naruto but was drastically different.

Before Naruto had been a scrawny little boy. He had been slightly short only measuring at 2'10'' and he was obviously to anyone who saw him malnourished and extremely thin. What laid before them was supremely different but all in a good way. First off he was taller he now measured around 3'4'' slightly tall for a three year old. He also looked healthier he while still skinny had an obvious healthy weight to him he also had a very faint outline of developing muscles. Other changes were there as well. The Whisker marks on his cheeks were a little more pronounced and thicker. His hair had also grown longer going down to mid back just as spiky as ever. The final thing that was different that only Sarutobi noticed was Naruto seal as it faded now had on top of the original seal a pentagram star with the five points being orbs the bottom two were Grayed out but the top three matched the colors that the orb was; White, Red and Black (The rest of the seal was more of a gray silver color.)

_"I wonder what happened to the seal and I hope for Naruto's sake it is good." _Sarutobi thought as Shika rushed back over to Naruto and after performing the necessary hand seals scanned the now sleeping with a diagnostic Jutsu. After a moment she stumbled back slightly with a look of shock on her face.

"Shika Chan if you would be so kind as to enlighten us as to what happened to Naruto it would be much appreciated" Sarutobi spoke calmly to Shika getting her to snap out of her shocked state.

"Of course Hokage-Sama now from what I have been able to deduce with my Jutsu is that one Naruto is fully healed and in all honesty is the healthiest he has ever been. His body shows no sign of damage anywhere either from tonight or how he has had to live his life. Also although I would ask Hiashi-Sama or Hizashi-Sama to verify but his Chakra pool size has enlarged immensely. As his primary physician I know that the last time he had a check up he already had a pool of chakra on average with a new Genin now though I would estimate he is at around a new Jonin. Finally and I am going to have to do a more thorough test later to be a hundred percent certain but I believe he has Bloodlines now." Shika stated in a serious if still somewhat shocked tone.

Immediately following her report and her request Hiashi activated his Byakugan and focused in on Naruto only to get a shocked and dumbfounded look on his face.

Sarutobi asked "Hiashi what do you see?''

Slowly Hiashi came out of his daze and responded. " She is correct in her estimation of his chakra level but there is more. I appears as if he as 5 additional pools of chakra but only three of them are connected to his system They appear the same colors as what that orb was one is White, one is red and one is black. There are two others but they seem to be dormant. of these on is a Dark green color and the other a Vibrant Purple. Why they aren't connected I can not tell. And I would also confirm that he at least has some Bloodlines one of which I recognize he has the Chakra Chains. I also concur that he possibly has more but I can not tell what."

Sarutobi was by all accounts completely shocked. Not only was Naruto in better physical shape then before but he also appears to have gained multiple Kekkai Genkai. As he was thinking this over everyone heard a quiet voice speak up. "Excuse me?" The all turned and saw that is was Hinata.

"Yes my Daughter?" Hiashi asked curious about what his daughter was going to say. Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself and asked "Where did the sword that got drawn in go. And is Naruto-kun going to be ok?"

Immediately the adults looked around for the sword that Hinata mentioned but didn't see it anywhere. However as Shika was doing a closer examination of Naruto she noticed a marking on his left wrist. when she rolled Naruto's wrist over she saw that it was a black tattoo of a katana. she called over Sarutobi ad he examined it. He sighed and informed the group of what he found. " It appears that somehow the sword has been sealed into Naruto how and why I have no idea but it is impossible for anyone but Naruto to unseal from what I can tell." Everyone sighed in relief. "Shika is Naruto safe to move to a room and have him rest there for the night hopefully he will awaken tomorrow and maybe fill us in on what has happened." Shika simply nodded while getting ready to move Naruto which included finally covering him. "Very well then I wish to see everyone at Naruto's room tomorrow so that way we may all learn the truth and Hiashi I am giving you permission to tell Hinata Naruto's secret tonight so that tomorrow hopefully makes sense to her. Otherwise everyone go home and get some sleep I am going to do so myself as I'm certain tomorrow will be another trying day.

Everyone nodded and followed after the Hokage the anbu stationed outside followed as well and reported to Sarutobi what transpired outside while he was in the operating room. Sarutobi simply sighed and told them to take the guilty people to prison he would deal with their sentencing later. He also dispatched a fresh team of anbu to guard Naruto tonight before he headed home to hopefully get some rest.

Hiashi picked up Hinata and walked home with his brother Hizashi by his side. That night Hinata cried when she heard about what happened to Naruto and swore to her father and to herself that she would be there for him no matter what. Her father told her how proud he was of her before they both went to sleep.

**Meanwhile Inside the Mindscape.**

The Girls sealed inside Naruto and sprawled as lady like as possible around the resting form of the new Naruto. They to were amazed at the changes but only at how exactly he changed and not the fact that he did. They briefly wondered what tomorrow was going to bring but were all to tired from directing the individual energies to ponder on it long before the all crawled over to naruto and fell asleep around him. None of them noticed the happy and content smile that appeared on his face when they did this.

**The Next Day- Naruto's Hospital Room-Time- 10:00AM**

Everyone from last night had gathered in Naruto's room awaiting his awakening. According to Shika he should be up very soon. Sarutobi awaited some what anxiously as he was I need of answers and information because he had the Council Breathing down his neck as well as the possibility of Kumo and the Raikage when he hears about what happened to his supposed diplomat. As it was he and Hiashi had already heard a bit from the council early this morning with them demanding answers and making many accusation but together they were lucky enough to put a stop to them and their schemes at this time.

Hiashi was having similar thoughts although his included the elder council of his clan. Hinata mean while was sitting next to Naruto's bed stroking his incredibly soft hair _"It is like Fur."_ Hinata thought soon after Naruto began to stir Hinata quickly indicated to the others that he was waking up and very reluctantly stopped petting his hair.

Naruto slowly awoke to a weird sensation he swore small hands were petting his head/hair but just as soon as he thought that the sensation was gone and he didn't know why but he felt a little sad about the loss of contact. He blinked his eyes open and as his vision became focused he noticed he was in a hospital room as indicated by the plain walls and smell of antiseptic and medicinal alcohol. He then turned his head to scan the room and saw everyone in the room He saw Hinata-Chan, Shika-Obachan, Hokage-Jiji, Hare-Chan and while he didn't know who the two clones were he could sense that they meant him no harm, he also noticed that they looked similar to hinata and assumed one of them was her father. It was then that he noticed that he looked different he could feel the hair on his head being longer and could see the difference of height on his body everything felt out of place slightly. but before he could freak out he heard his Mother's voice in his head and remembered everything from last night.

_**"That is right Sochi everything was real and not a dream. And how I'm talking to you is because now that you have had the power unlocked a mental link was established between us and you so if you need to talk to us just think it don't say it out loud. And don't worry about your body the changes were naturally occurring from the releasing of the powers you should be faster, stronger, more durable, and smarter at least compared to the average 3 year old. now you should talk to Jiji real quick" **_Kushina spoke to her son is a loving and motherly tone that alone almost made Naruto break down and cry in happiness but he knew stuff needed to be done and so began to talk to his Jiji and everyone else there.

"Hiya Jiji how are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to get a response.

The Hokage just chuckled in response before shaking his head slightly. "I am fine Naruto-kun and I should be asking you how you are doing you had quite the ordeal last night." The Hokage then got serious. "I need to know everything every detail if I am to be able to help you to my full abilities are you able to do that?"

Naruto froze for a moment from how serious his Jiji became and then a little scared he could remember a lot of stuff from last night but not everything he began to panic afraid that he was going to fail his Jiji when he felt and heard something to calm him down. He felt Hinata's hand on his and looked at her with her giving him a calm and caring smile. What he heard however was his mother again.

_**" Calm down Naru-Chan me and the girls have already thought of a plan for this. Tell Jiji and everyone that you are going to do a Jutsu to help but they have to promise not to attack ok. When the hopefully agree I want you to focus chakra into your hands clap them together then say Soul Clone Jutsu-Kushina. This will give me a temporary physical body so I can explain what happened last night." **_

Naruto was able to catch himself from agree out loud. He then told his Jiji.

"Jiji I need you to promise me something. I am going to do a jutsu to bring someone that will help explain everything that happened. but you have to promise not you or anyone is going to attack ok?"

The Hokage thought about it and with a sigh agreed on the condition that whatever he was going to do wouldn't hurt him or them. Naruto said it wouldn't and then began his jutsu He gathered chakra in his hands and just as they started to glow from how much was in there he clapped them together and said **Soul Clone Jutsu-Kushina.** When the group heard that name their was two reactions Hinata who was confused on who that was. And total disbelief and shock from everyone else thinking _"It can't really be her can it?!" _

As the smoke cleared the majority of the group was shocked to see that it really was her as for Hinata she just wondered why the pretty lady that she once saw in one of her mothers old photographs was here. she decided to remain silent so she could find out. although when she looked over to Naruto she saw him looking at her with the same eyes she had for her mother and a single thought occurred _"Is this Naruto's Kaa-san?"_

Kushina smirked just a little bit as the prankster side of her was enjoying the shocked look on their faces.

Finally Sarutobi was able to stutter out a how and that got the ball rolling for Kushina.

She told them everything from how she was there to what happened with the Kyubi. Which she thought would get a reaction from Hinata it did but a surprising one at the mention of the Kyubi Hinata jumped at Naruto a hugged him with all her strength and said "No matter what you are Naruto-kun and you are my best friend. I will be with you no matter what." This statement caused Naruto to return the hug and have a few tears of happiness flow from his eyes. Hiashi and Hizashi gave silent approval while Sarutobi, Shika, Kushina and Hare just smiled at the cute scene not that you could tell Hare was because of her mask. After this touching moment with Hinata staying in the bed with Naruto Kushina continued to explain how There were multiple entities sealed in Naruto and how he had the energies of Kami, the Shinigami, a beast guardian; explaining that that is what Hinoko truly is a being created by Kami to protect the world from evil. She also explained how naruto killed to kidnapper, how he met everyone in his mindscape including Kami and the Shinigami. This caused everyone's jaws to drop causing Naruto and Kushina to start laughing. Once under control again. She explained how Naruto now had multiple bloodlines including at least two that haven't had their requirements met yet. Finally she explained what effects had happened on Naruto's body basically making him faster strong and smarter.

When she finished it took Sarutobi a good ten minutes to digest what he had been told. Finally he asked question.

"Ok I think I understand everything and with you here it will give me a great case to use against the council. But I do wonder about something. Near the end of when Naruto was in the cocoon chakra chains shot out and one dragged in the sword of the ninja Naruto killed. But when the cocoon shattered all that was there to indicate the sword was a new storage tattoo on Naruto's wrist. Can you unseal it Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Kushina and all the girls in Naruto's Mindscape were shocked since none of them knew about this. But getting over the shock Naruto nodded and replied" I can try." He then began to push chakra into the seal causing it to glow suddenly the Katana appeared but what surprised everyone especially the Hokage and Hiashi was the scroll that appeared with the Third Raikage's Seal on it. Immediately Sarutobi took the scroll opened it and realized that theses were the orders from the Raikage to the Kidnapper to kidnap Hinata. Sarutobi grinned a devilish grin as with this he could successfully fight off any and all attempts from Kumo.

What when on while Sarutobi was reading the scroll the sword returned back into to seal on its own and it left a note saying now is not the time for it to be used. Naruto was a little disappointed that he couldn't check out the sword more but was even more confused by the note.

Sarutobi though sighed soon afterwards. He knew that even with all of this information that the council was going to raise hell and cause all kinds of trouble. just as he was thinking that__Kushina came up beside him and smacked him hard in the back of the head some how sensing his thoughts. she then spoke to him not to kindly.

"It is time to man up Jiji you have let them push you around for to long but no more. You are the Hokage REMEMBER!? the council is only there to advise you no matter how much control they think they have at the end of the day you make all of the decisions you not them. SO START ACTING LIKE IT! What happened to your Will of Fire the same will of fire that inspired generation after generation of young Leaf ninja. Is it still in there?

Suddenly a pressure was felt in the room and through out the entire hospital and even through the area surrounding it. This pressure was caused by none other then Sarutobi Hiruzen The God of Shinobi The Third Hokage. And with a fire in his eyes that had not been seen since before the Third Ninja War he looked at Kushina who was smirking and with a single nod of thanks to her he began setting things in motion.

"ANBU" he commanded in normal tone of voice but with that tone came a weight and authority unimaginable. As soon as he said the word a squad of four anbu appeared kneeling before him. "Hm 2.7 seconds that is to slow I expect it to be improved the next time." Now Anbu go fetch the council for a meeting in 30 minutes if they complain or gripe about it drag them there. If a single one of them is missing there will be hell to pay." The anbu nodded and dispersed happy to see their leader this way again. " Good everyone here will becoming with me to the meeting. Hare you are my personal guard. We are going to go show the council who is Boss around here as well as get Naruto what he rightfully deserves." Everyone silently smiled and nodded their heads although Naruto cold barely contain his excitement on seeing his Jiji this way it was Awesome.

**30 minutes later Council Chambers.**

The council chambers were a buzz with complaints and annoyances from the Civilian side while the Shinobi side and Elders wondered why the so sudden of a meeting.

One young fat Civilian Council member decided to voice his displeasure louder then anyone else. " Where is the Hokage? I am a very busy man and I don't have time to deal with this pointless meeting set up by an old fart who..." But he was cut off as an massive amount of killer intent flooded the room causing all of the Civilian members to freeze and even the shinobi side was having trouble keeping calm. The Council member that was complaining before slowly was able to turn his head towards the source of the Killing intent. That source Sarutobi Hiruzen sitting in the Hokages chair with a look that would have froze over hell. The shinobi council was shocked but in a good way (except for Fugaku Uchiha) that their leader was truly back while Hiashi just sat back and grinned about what was going to happen in this meeting.

"What was that Councilman?" Sarutobi asked in a soft but authoritative voice.

The man barely squeaked out a "Nothing" before he passed out. as this happened the rest of the Civilian Council realized that this wasn't the same old man that they were used to dealing with before no this was The God of Shinobi and they were royally screwed.

" I thought so." Sarutobi took a moment and lowered his KI down to nothing but his voice cared the same authoritative tone as before. " Now this council meeting is about one thing the fixing of wrongs. For to long I have let you the Civilian council go behind my back and subvert my rule. well no more I am the Hokage you are my Advisors nothing more nothing less you don't get to make decisions about what happens in this village I do. So unless you want to spend some real good quality time with Ibiki I suggest you stop. Now along with that this Council (He looks directly at the civilian and a brief glance at Fugaku) has been denying a member of our village their birthright for to long under claims of insufficient proof well I now bring you irrefutable proof though I'm sure you will try your best. Anbu let them in please."

As he commanded the doors to the council chambers opened and in walked two people the shinobi council took notice of the woman and gasped wondering how she was alive. While the civilian council only noticed Naruto and how he looked drastically different from the malnourished little boy they knew and hated. Immediately they shouted for his execution.

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi roared with such power the entire Hokages tower shook. Two more random Civilians passed out from this. " Now if you would allow me to explain you would know why Naruto is here and why the woman next to him is as well. To put it simply She is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze wife of Minato Namikaze and most importantly Mother of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The shinobi council was speechless except for Shikaku Nara muttering a troublesome and resting his head against the table.

Immediately after that announcement the Civilian Council started to shout or in one members case shriek " THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE THAT DEMON CAN"T BE THE SON OF OUR HERO AND THAT WHORE CERTAINLY ISN"T HIS WIFE!"

The Hokage looked on sadly as they said this and simply said "In accordance with my law for breaking the S-class law regarding Naruto's Tenant I should sentence you all to death how ever I believe a more fitting punishment is in order. First all of you are hereby banished from the council never to take the seat again. Next half of your entire family wealth is going to be signed over to Naruto for compensation and finally if any of your family has ninja they are to report to me with copy of all of their jutsu and to receive a psych evaluation to see if they are able to remain a shinobi of the Leaf. Now all of you GET OUT. and if I even hear a whisper of what has already been discussed today out among the general public you will all be immediately executed publicly. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"

The former councilor despite hating what is happening were to afraid of Sarutobi to say anything except nod and flee for their lives what they didn't know was that each of them had an Anbu tailing them to make sure they obeyed both the punishment as well as execute them should they talk.

After this was done and Sarutobi calmed down he turned to the Shinobi Council and began speaking again. "First off I am going to ask each of you to recommend new members for the new civilian council so that we do not have to add any unnecessary strain to the government and village as a whole. But that is for a later date and a different meeting. Now on to what I was saying before. Naruto is in fact Minato's son. And Kushina along with the Birth Certificate and Marriage Certificate guarantee that as the truth. And so they will be moving into the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound as should have been Naruto's right from the beginning. Does anyone have anything to say. Each of the clan heads rose and swore their support and allegiance to the return of the two great clans the exception was Fugaku but he did not state why. It was at this time that Sarutobi explained a little bit of what Naruto has now (He told them about the bloodlines not the original source that they came from nor anything about the Kyubi other then that these bloodlines had nothing to do with it. When this was heard Hiashi rose and spoke "So with this many bloodlines and the fact that he is the heir to two extremely prominent clans means that he must fall under the CRA." And while he said this with his usual cold demeanor Kushina and Sarutobi saw the twinkle and smile in his eyes. meanwhile Naruto was busy being explained what that meant for him by Hare. He surprisingly wasn't shocked but mostly because he as a three year old thought it was awesome to share his love and caring with others and theirs with him. While that was going on the girls still inside Naruto's head blushed slightly at the idea not that any of them noticed. Hiashi continued saying " However given the fact that he is still so young I say we hold off on activating it until he is either a Chunin or 16 which ever comes first I also recommend that all of his marriage be voluntary as they are then more likely to succeed and more likely to expand the clan. Is everyone in agreement? After he asked that everyone rose their hands even Kushina (she was just internally giggling at the hilarious situations this would cause happen around her son.

Sarutobi then spoke so it is decided then when naruto turns 16 or is a Chunin he will be allowed to Enact the CRA and have multiple partners all of whom must be voluntary with mutual love. If there is nothing else I'm sure that Naruto-kun here is extremely excited to see where he will be living from now on."

Tsume Inuzuka rose an quickly stated " It is good to have you back Hokage-Sama may your continued reign be long and prosperous as well as peaceful." She then bowed low to Sarutobi and anyone who knew Tsume knew she never bowed.

Hiruzen smiled with that light in his eyes and replied. " Thank you Tsume it is good to be back and I hope you are right."

And with that the Council was dismissed and Sarutobi lead the group back to his office where they found Hinata had fallen asleep on the couch. After being awoken by the Hokage much to her embarrassment. Sarutobi walked over to the pictures of the Hokages Pulled Minato Namikaze's to the side bit his thumb and smeared the blood over the wall space the picture hung on revealing a complex seal that then sizzled and popped open like a vault door. inside were three scrolls Which he handed to Kushina and explained to Naruto what they were since Kushina already knew.

"Naruto these scrolls that your mother is holding are your inheritance from both her and your Father. She will help you go through them when you get to your house. but basically on holds your original birth certificate as well as their original wedding certificate. It also holds the keys to the house and a bank book with their account information. The other two I don't know so you will have to ask your mother when you get to the House. Now off you go."

Naruto nodded and followed after his mother with Hiashi and Hinata behind them deciding to join them on their walk.

**At the gate to the compound **

Naruto stared in awe of what he was seeing, After saying goodbye to Hinata and Hiashi the walked down the block to the gate the stood in front of. it was large but plain giving it a somewhat intimidating

fell to them. While Naruto was gawking Kushina opened the scroll and unsealed the gate key as it entered a shimmer appeared over the compound. And before Naruto could ask Kushina explained. That was a defense seal going off it prevents anyone without the key or let in by a house member from coming in but it turns off temporarily when the key is used." As they walked through the gate Naruto was stunned by the sheer size of it. In the center was a large three story house done in a mix of Western and Eastern style. The grounds themselves were huge and looked like a day hadn't gone by. His mother simply said another seal your father invented." The grounds had 4 sections that Naruto could see. to the Far left was large pond with a 25 foot waterfall. Next to that was a Training field covered in Training dummies. After that was what appeared to be a desert area covered in sand. And finally the last area was a plain ground with a ring shape carved into to this area was obviously used to spar.

With that Kushina started to lead him towards the house saying " Don't worry you will get to use all of those fields soon enough cause tomorrow we are going to start training.

**A/N: ** All right ladies and gentlemen that is the next chapter of The Wonderful Horrible Mistake. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Please review it as it helps me to improve and if you want please go ahead and vote on my poll so I know which story to start first.

**Next time Training Montage and Time.**


	5. Chapter 4 Training and Placement

**A/N: ****Overkord here with a new chapter of TWHM. First off thank you guys so much for the popularity this story has reached this story has been viewed over 10K times which I think is insane since this is my first story and I don't have this one as planned out as The Ninth Age. As of the posting of this chapter the poll will be closed I will tell you what is happening because of it at the end of this chapter. **

**Also I'm very sorry for the delay my computer crashed last month and it took time to fix I'm back up and running but I lost all I had written for this chapter. Anyway's that is all for updates so without further ado lets begin.**

**Demon Speak-** used for the biju or their containers in demon mode (also giant summon animals

Gamabunta but not gamakichi)

_**Demon Thoughts**_\- used for the biju's private thoughts

Normal speech- used by humans and small sized summons

_Normal thoughts-_used for humans and small summons private thoughts

**Disclaimer:**I Do not own Naruto the characters or the world in any way the only thing I lay claim to will be my original characters if I choose to put them in.

**Chapter 4:**** Meet the tenants and Training**

While Naruto's body slept in the first real bed of his life his mind was awake learning about the beings inside him that were going to help him be strong.

**Inside the Mindscape forest: Clearing.**

Young Naruto sat again in the center of the clearing surrounded by his mother (Who had in essence dispelled herself to reenter the mind as she wasn't needed outside to protect Naruto because the houses seals were impenetrable.) and his other tenants. Naruto was curious exactly why he was here again but because he was now smarter then before he knew the answers would come if he waited and also knew that all of his questions would be answered in do time. Kushina and the other girls could tell that Naruto was both confused, curious and anxious to get started so without anymore delay Kushina started it off.

"Alright Naruto I know you're curious about why you are here right now and the answer is very simple me and the girls would like to be official introduced to you and you to us as well as go over the plan for your future training. And don't worry time can flow differently in here then in the real world so we have plenty of time. So to begin with why don't me and the girls start and then you can finish ok?" Kushina waited a moment before Naruto nodded his head happy to learn about his mother and his hopefully friends.

"Alright as you know my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze I am your mother and was once a jonin of Konoha. But I was originally from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools and I am from the main family of the Uzumaki clan which you are as well making you a clan heir. My likes are Ramen, Kenjutsu (sword skills), Fuinjutsu (sealing), your Father Minato Namikaze, and most importantly my adorable Sochi you Naruto (Naruto blushed at this much to the amusement of the girls who all had to suppress a KAWAI outburst). My dislikes are Fangirls, Traitors, Rapists, insulters of Ramen, and anyone to blind to see the truth. My hobbies include training, eating Ramen, working on/studying seals, going to Hot springs and gardening. My dream for the future are to see my Sochi become the most powerful Ninja ever and achieve all of his dreams. Now I believe Hinoko-Chan should go next then Tsubasa-Chan, then Hana-Chan and finally you Naruto-kun so take it away Hinoko-Chan."

Hinoko cleared her throat and began to speak to the attentive young blond. "My name is Megami Hinoko otherwise known as the Kyubi no Yoko (Nine tailed fox). I am a guardian spirit sent to earth by Kami along with my Eight other siblings with the mission to keep the balance of the world. My likes are a good nap, a good fight, pranks, my friends, and you Naruto-kun (again causing a small blush and the girls having to control themselves.) My dislikes are Fangirls, Traitors, rapists, men who think women are weaker then them, and people unwilling to understand and instead blindly follow. My hobbies are hunting, napping, Friendly fighting, performing pranks and star gazing. My dream is to help my container that's you Naruto become the most powerful being in the world and to find my future mate (she shot a very brief glance towards Naruto that he didn't catch but Kushina did). Well that is it for me you're up Tsubasa-Chan.

Tsubasa cleared her throat and spoke in a beautiful low soprano voice that held an air of royalty to it. " My name is Shiroi Tsubasa but you can call me Tsubasa-Chan. I haven't been awake long but from what I know I like many things. I like the Sunrise, a warm cup of tea, the beauty of nature and animals and my friends. As well as the reason for my existence you Naruto-kun and my Mother. My dislikes are people who are dishonest, rapists, kidnappers, child beaters, traitors, people who don't appreciate what they have and always try to take more. I don't like people that don't work for their strength and simply take others as well as blame others for their shortcomings. And finally I dislike unnecessary pain. My hobbies are gardening, playing board games, flower pressing, cooking and training. My dream is to make the world a better place by making you Naruto-kun the best man you can be and eventually settling down and have a family of my own (she blushed as she said this not realizing that she was looking a Naruto more intently however Kushina saw this and could help but smile slightly.) Now I believe Hana-Chan has been waiting quite patiently for her turn so I believe I will let her speak now."

Naruto turned slightly to look at Hana who seemed to be bouncing slightly in energy and excitement. She opened her mouth and began to speak in a high Alto voice that was energized (surprising since she is the Daughter of the death god) " Hey Naruto-kun I'm Kuroi Hana but you can call me Hana-Chan. My likes are so many. I like a beautiful sunset, playing games, my friends, music, awesome weapons and obviously you Naruto-kun. My dislikes are traitors, Rapists, child beaters, murderers, snow, people who demand for things that aren't theirs, and blind fools. My hobbies are painting, dancing, playing games, training and raising animals. My dream is to make you Naruto into a bad ass (Kushina smacked her upside the head for that) OW sorry an awesome Ninja that would make my Father proud and I don't know explore the world and eventually have a few kids (Much like Tsubasa she blushed and glanced over at Naruto without her conscious knowledge again everyone but Kushina missed it and all she did was smile a little mischievously.) Now to the main event it is your turn Naruto-Kun.

Naruto took a minute to compose himself after taking in all their introductions and repress the blush on his face from all the attention. After that he began to speak. "Well as you all know my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I happy to meet you all. My likes are Ramen, My Kaa-Chan (Kushina smiled at that) my new friends Hinoko-Chan, Tsubasa-Chan, and Hana-Chan (they all smiled and blushed just a little at that not that they noticed) as well as my friend Hinata-Chan(in her sleep she began to smile), Hokage-Jiji, Hare-Chan( She smiled slightly in her sleep) and the Ichiraku's. I also like animals and flowers and the color Orange. My dislikes are mean people and people that try to hurt the people I care about. I don't have any Hobbies but I would love to give all of yours a try. And my dream is make all of you proud of my and be strong enough to protect everyone I care about and become Hokage. After a moment of silence at the girls being awed by the sheer determination that this little three year old held they all burst out into great big smiles proud of what Naruto had already become and what he would become down the line.

Kushina cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Now I'm sure you are wondering what we have planned for your training right Naruto? (Naruto nodded at this) Well then allow me to explain. First off as Shinigami-Sama explained you have access to four of the powers that were sealed inside of you. My Chakra Chains, Hinoko's Primal Energy and Style, The **Decay Style** from Shinigami-Sama and finally **Purification Style** from Kami-Sama. There are a few passive abilities that you now have from the awakening of all these powers. First off is your Uzumaki regeneration has skyrocketed in ability making you immune to almost all disease and making you harder to hurt. From the Primal Energy from Hinoko you will feel more connected to nature and animals will respect you and if you spend enough time with an animal you can speak with it like you do us. From the Holy energy from Kami you are now more calm and collected and will naturally produce a peaceful aura to your friends and family making them more relaxed and comfortable around you. Finally from the Dark energy from Shini when in battle you will naturally enter into a battle mode that will release a feeling a dread and death towards your enemies but will make whoever you are protecting feel safe and secure.

Now for your training we have 9 years until your age group would graduate from the academy normally you would attend this however it would be more useful to focus all of that time in teaching you here as I know everything that the academy teaches and even if Hokage-Jiji ups the requirements you will be fine. And don't worry about losing out on interacting with kids your age that you would get to do in school I will be introducing you to all of the clan heads kids during the weekend and afterward spend that time however you want whether it be playing or otherwise. So onto the plan for your training. For the first 6 months of this year we will focus on teaching you all the things you need to know like how to read and write properly, how to count and do math. Get you started on a basic safe workout regimen which will include Chakra control exercises as with the size of your reserves it will be needed., and all the ninja basic you will need to know. We will even invite Hinata over to join us so you have a training partner and constant friend. We will see if we can convince Hiashi to do the same thing will Hinata and let me teach her instead of the academy. After the first six months we will be upping the training a bit. Adding in basic Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and other weapon techniques so you get a feel for them and possibly find you a couple of specialty weapons to use. We will also be teaching you one Jutsu to help speed up your training Shadow Clone Jutsu which is Jutsu that makes solid clones of yourself which whatever they learn excluding physical training will return to you after they disperse. Normally it would be impossible for you to use but with your reserves it shouldn't be a problem but you will only use the Jutsu when we say it is ok something's are better to learn on your own. "

Kushina took a breath here letting all that she said sink into Naruto's mind. She noticed his smile seemed to grow brighter with each passing thing said about his training. And so she began again. "The following 2 years we will be adding in the basics of Fuinjutsu taught by me. As well as the Chakra Chains as they are your own original bloodline from me it should be fairly easy for you to get a grasp on them. We will also be introducing Ninjutsu and Genjutsu basics during these two years teaching you the academy basic jutsu except for the **Clone jutsu** since you will already know the **Shadow clone Jutsu**.

Then the next two years will be focusing on Advancing all that we have taught you although at this point you should be done with the academy basics so we will only review it once a month to make sure you know it well. Tsubasa-Chan will be training you in the Basics of how to use the **Purification style** during this time and the few jutsu that she knows. This is where we will also begin training you on Jutsu creation as with these powers they don't really have Jutsu for them since no mortal was meant to wield them so it will be up to you to make them Naruto. But don't worry you will have plenty of time and all of our help to do it. After you have the Basics down for **Purification Style** Hana-Chan will be taking over and training you in the Basics of **Decay Style** and the few jutsu for this style that she knows. Again you will have to make a lot of them on your own over time but again we will be here to help. During these Four years we will be going over Strategy and Team tactics so that when you are on a team you will know how to be an effective team member or leader depending on your team and orders.

Finally the last 2 years will be spent working with Hinoko-Chan on learning to control her Primal energy and her **Primal style** however this one you don't really have to make your own jutsu for since Hinoko is a master with her energy and has studied and been around humans for millennia so she has made quite a few jutsu for you to use. Now finally during these to years I will also be teaching you regular jutsus and elemental Chakra control. Right now you have Three elemental chakra affinities in you besides the special energies. You have affinities for Wind, Water and Fire. Wind from your Father, Water from me and Fire from when Hinoko-Chan was sealed in you. so that is the basic plan sounds good right?"

Naruto was shocked he couldn't believe how much he was going to learn but he was happy as well he was going to get strong so he could protect all the people he cared about. He nodded his head in agreement with a large eager smile on his face. the girls Blushed a little at his adorable face and then began to talk to each other till they fell asleep letting Naruto in on a few things like how the Girls won't age until he reaches their age physically and then he and they will stop aging at their peak physical abilities at the age of 20. This included Kushina but she just wouldn't age anymore passed her 23 years

**The Next Day.**

After Naruto awoke in the morning and got instructions from his mother he performed the special Jutsu

**Uzumaki Soul Style: Release the Prisoners** Which fully released Kushina, Hinoko, Hana, and Tsubasa from the seal after a delicious breakfast made by Kushina and Tsubasa the Training started for Naruto.

And so it went for many months with only a few breaks like when they had a party with the other clans that Kushina was friendly with coming with their kids to meet Naruto. Hinata was there obviously and after much Convincing of both Hiashi and Sarutobi they were able to have Hinata join in the training program that Kushina had devised. Through this party and other get together's and play dates Naruto was able to get more friends. He became friends with Shikamaru Nara the Clan heir of the Nara clan whom Naruto loved to play Shogi with at the end of Naruto's training he was ahead by 2 wins. He met Choji Akimichi whom shared a love for food with Naruto and they would have friendly eating contests currently Naruto held the record for Ramen but Choji held the record for Barbeque. He also became somewhat friends with Kiba Inuzuka although unbeknownst to Naruto Kiba felt threatened by Naruto's Primal feel and Alpha like aura. As time went on he also became jealous of all the girls around Naruto. He also became friends with Ino Yamanaka a somewhat bossy girl to others she was kind and gentle to Naruto as well as became inspired by all the strong women around Naruto and vowed to become stronger as well. He had also encountered Shino Aburame and while they weren't really friends they had respect for each other after Naruto discussed bugs and their many uses in a ninja's life. However not everyone naruto met became his friend.

There was 2 people that hated Naruto despite his kindness and friendly personality. One was Sakura Haruno whom Naruto had met when he went to the park to play she hated him because her mother told her all about Naruto and he was the reason why she had lost her position on the Council and even had to spend a year in jail. The other Sasuke Uchiha he hated him because his father hated Naruto and that Naruto was stronger then him as they found out after Sasuke had demanded a duel one day when they were all 7 and lost quickly and without Naruto putting in any effort. This caused Sakura who had a huge crush and infatuation with Sasuke to hate Naruto even more and even tried to attack him for what he did but was stopped easily by Hinata with a single palm strike. But there were a few other events that happened during Naruto's years of training.

One of these events happened when Naruto was just 4 years old. Him and his mother were out on the town having some fun after eating at Ichiraku's. While on their way home they heard a crying coming from an alley that they were passing. Wondering who was crying the decided to investigate. At the back of the dead end alley the found a young girl around they same age as Naruto crying while huddling inside a cardboard box. The girl was somewhat small but not malnourished she had Onyx Black hair that was straight and smooth going down to just past her shoulders and the edges had a bone white tip to them. her face was rounded and still had a little baby fat to it. it was her eyes though that attracted Naruto's attention they were a sparkling emerald green that even when she was crying they were beautiful. After Kushina was able to get her to calm down and they promised they weren't here to hurt her. After they calmed her down Kushina picked her up gently placed a hand on Naruto and Shunshined into the Hokages office startling Sarutobi as he was about to leave for the night but once he saw the three people that appeared he sat down and demanded to know what was happening.

After a little bit of talking to the girl they learned her name was Suzume and she had been Banished from the Uchiha clan. The reason she was banished is because she wasn't a pure-blooded Uchiha as Fugaku claimed her Father was a Ninja that wasn't from the clan whom died during an important mission 2 years ago. Her mother had just recently passed from an incurable disease and since Fugaku believed that since she didn't have the eyes of a Uchiha she wasn't worth keeping around and bashed her. When they all heard her story they were furious and rightly soon. Kushina immediately stated that they would take her in and help her. Suzume started to cry with happiness at that which made Naruto run over to her and hugged her until she fell asleep in his arms. So the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan received a new member and Fugaku got a chewing out fro both Sarutobi and Kushina not that he cared. So she joined Naruto and Hinata in their training getting stronger and catching up to them quickly and making fast friends with them both.

Another thing that happened was right after Naruto turned 5 years old there was the finishing of the punishment of the Hidden Cloud Village for the attempted kidnapping of a clan heir and their Kekkai Genkai as well as the attempted murder of another Clan Heir. Their punishment had been swift and brutal with the scroll that Sarutobi had. It lead to a new Raikage taking the hat the banishment of their council a loss of a third of their villages funds, as well as copies of all their non clan techniques and finally the jinchuuriki of the 2 tailed cat. A young Genin named Yugito Nii, she was thirteen at the time of her arrival in the Hidden leaf village and she was beautiful. She had long blond hair that she kept in a braid ending just below her shoulder blades. She was somewhat short only standing a 4'10'' but her body was surprisingly developed for a 13 year old girl. Her breast were already a high B cup and almost seemed to defy gravity. She had a very narrow waist and already fairly developed hips. you could tell though that she took her career seriously with no makeup on her beautiful face she had dark hazel eyes that held a look of seriousness. He face what somewhat pointed like a cats which only enhanced her natural beauty.

Once she arrived in the village Fugaku was demanding that she be married into his clan to keep her loyal. When he said loyal all the women in the Council chambers shivered. Luckily Sarutobi denied that option and stated as she was specifically the retribution to one Naruto-Uzumaki-Namikaze it was up to him to decide her fate. Naruto wasn't surprised at all at this since for the last month his mother and Sarutobi were telling him about this and what they recommended he do. After questioning her a little much to the amusement of the Council (seriously think about it a four year old boy questioning a thirteen year old girl.) he determined that she would stay at his home with his family and be allowed to be a ninja is she wishes although for the first six months she would be tailed by Anbu. Everyone on the Council besides Fugaku was extremely pleased with this plan as they could already tell that she would become an amazing asset to the village. Meanwhile Yugito was stunned that this little boy basically gave her he best option she could have here and was extremely grateful towards him for it. She became a Genin of the village and is currently a Chunin preparing to test for Jonin.

A minor happy event happened around the time Naruto was five. that was the birth of Hinata's younger sibling Hanabi. There was a slight scare for her mothers health after the birth but with the efforts of Shika Hitsu Hitomi Hyuga was able to make a full recovery and raise her daughter happily.

The final event that took place was the eradication of the Uchiha clan when Naruto was eight everyone but Sasuke Uchiha was killed by a mysterious assailant not even the clan Prodigy Itachi Uchiha was able to combat this foe. So now their was only Sasuke whom became even more obsessed with power and now revenge. He know went around believe he was superior to everyone thanks to the Civilians sucking up to him and giving him whatever he asked for the only ones that didn't do this were all of the Clans Ninja and a few of the non-clan ninja like Might Guy and Kurenai Yuhi. The only good thing that came out of it was that Suzume was now safe from the Uchiha since Sasuke didn't know that she was once one as well as Kushina was able to sneak into the deserted clan compound and copy all of the scrolls from their library which made her momentarily furious since almost a third of the library was scrolls stolen from the fallen Whirlpool village her place of birth. Another third was techniques from other clans in Konoha she didn't copy these she took them and later secretly returned them to their rightful clans. The other third were all various other techniques that the Uchiha had copied while out on missions or in war. After all that it seemed the Uchiha clan as a whole had only made 4 original techniques and all of them were fire release.

This lead us to the present where we find Naruto, Hinata, and Suzume sitting at a table in the Academy for the first and last time. As today was Graduation testing day and they had just finished taking the test which was ridiculously easy for them with flying colors and were now just waiting for the results and their team placements. They have changed much over the years that they trained together making them hardly recognizable to their past looks.

Naruto eyes were still the same as when he first activated them. His hair was slightly longer making it look more like his fathers especially with his new forehead protector tied around his head. He was fairly tall for a thirteen year old boy. he stood at an impressive 5'5'' and he was extremely fit. He already had fairly well developed muscles everywhere and if a girl were to see him with out a shirt they would drool as Suzume and Hinata could testify to. He wore a black bikers leather jacket which he left unzipped. On the back of the jacket was the pentagram that is in his eye with the Kanji for Warrior in the center. On one shoulder was the Uzumaki Swirl in red and on the other was the Namikaze Crashing wave symbol indicating his two clans. He wore a blood red skin tight shirt which showed off his muscles. He wore Black Cargo pants with plenty of pockets and Black Biker boots. He didn't have any weapon pouches as he had everything sealed either on him or in his clothes. These included a collapsible Bo staff on his right shoulder which was reinforced with a multitude of seals that were Naruto's own design, a pair of Neko Te (metal cat claws) which were sealed one on each wrist, A tanto on the small of his back and a Kusari-fundo which wasn't sealed but was concealed as his belt. And while he new Kenjutsu he didn't carry a sword waiting for the day he could unseal and use the one in him.

Sitting to his right was Suzume and by all accounts she was a beauty. She had grown out her hair slightly which now reached to about mid back and the white edges had grown slightly and seem to meld with her hair more making it look like her black hair faded into white. She was only around 4'11'' in height but she definitely wasn't no pretty princess. While her height might be considered petite her body most certainly wasn't. She was fairly well developed mostly from her training regimen over the years. She was very fit with the muscle build of a swimmer or runner. But that wasn't what all the guys were ogling much to her annoyance. She had a low C cup breast size that looked full and barely sagged. It trailed down to a narrow waist and then flared out into wide hips and a fairly large ass and finally down to toned but full legs giving her a beautiful but deadly body. Her Clothes didn't help much in hiding her looks and could possibly be considered making it worse. She wore a tight long sleeve mesh body armor shirt underneath a tight green T shirt that matched her eyes and revealed a little cleavage just enough to distract enemy shinobi but not enough to feel exposed. She had on Black Shorts that went to about mid-thigh with a pair of mesh leggings underneath she was using her Headband as a belt. She had on two arm guards on her forearms with hidden seals in them holding her shuriken and kunai. For her footwear she was wearing knee high black boots that had a two inch heel to them. Finally strapped to the small of her back was a tanto that she could draw with her right hand. All in all she looked like a beautiful but deadly young kunoichi.

Sitting to Naruto's left was Hinata, no more was there the little scared girl that Naruto saved all those years before. No now she was a confident and deadly young kunoichi who had the beauty and grace few could match. She had let her hair grown really long reaching all they way to the top of her butt. She was slightly shorter then Suzume only measuring in at 4'10'' but what she lacked in height she more then made up for in other areas of growth. Her muscle build was more flexible then Suzume's looking more like a dancer or Gymnast. If Suzume was gifted in the physical development departed then Hinata was blessed by the gods(cough no just me) She was already a small D cup with quite a bit of growing to do. Her waist wasn't quite as thin as Suzume but her hips were wider and her ass bigger and fuller. She wore her head band around her neck like a necklace with the metal plate resting just above her sizeable chest. She wore a thin tight dark blue gray jacket that was currently unzipped. This showed that she was wearing a white short sleeved v-neck that showed a sizable amount of her cleavage with a full body mesh suit underneath not that you would know. Her pants were almost skintight showing the curve of her rear but keeping the rest of her body mesh hidden. She wore the same type of sandals that Tsunade of the Sannin wore. She also had no weapon pouches as she had her basic weapons sealed in the pockets of her jacket. She also had two seals hidden on her wrist that would release a set of gloves that were custom designed by Naruto himself for her.

All in all they were the only ones there that already looked like serious ninja. (everyone else same as canon at this time.) Finally Iruka walked into the classroom with the test results and team placements The class quickly quieted down anxious to her what he had to say.

" All right first of all congratulations on graduating but remember it only gets harder from here so don't slack on your training and stay safe. Now as most of you know Three students here were privately taught as a trial run for a possible alternative teaching style it has been proven to be a resounding success as I give you your three Rookies of the Year Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Hinata Hyuga and Suzume Uzumaki"(she was officially adopted into the clan.) This shocked Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura so much that they couldn't speak out in their outrage. " Now on to the team placements" Naruto and the girls tuned him out until the people that actually mattered were called. "Now onto team 7 it will have Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai (Sakura shouted something about true love but Iruka shut her up fast) you Sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will consist of Yakumo Kurama ( She is fine now thanks to the sealing skills of Kushina and her parents didn't die) Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka and will be lead by Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine (Iruka shudders slightly at the thought of guy) is still in rotation since its forming last year. So Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi your Sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. And Finally team 11 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Suzume Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuga your Sensei will be Hi-Hiruzen Sarutobi with Kushina Uzumaki as secondary."

**A/N: ****Well hopefully that was a good little twist at the end. Almost everything has been set off so expect things to start taking off soon. Now about the poll. As of now it is closed. And these are the results.**

**The Shattered Blade: A naruto Bleach Crossover. -5 votes **

**The Strange Fruit: A naruto One piece crossover story. -4 votes**

**3Im a main Character!: A Naruto video game story -4 votes**

**The Animal King: A naruto story with a special connection to nature.-4 votes**

**The Next Disciple: A naruto Kenichi the mightiest disciple crossover. -3 votes**

**The Fighting Food. A Naruto Toriko crossover story. -0 votes.**

**Ok so as you can see The shattered blade won so that will be the new story I focus on. However originally I planned on also slowly making whatever story took second place this as you can see is a three way tie so I'm going to do an opening chapter for each of them and will let the views and reviews of them to decide which one I will focus on. So expect the first chapter of The shattered blade before the end of the year and possibly the first chapters of the other three as well. Final thing the Next chapter of the Ninth age will be up by this weekend at the latest.**

**Next time**

**The Hokages my what?**


	6. Im sorry going on hiatus

**A/N: ****Hello faithful readers first off I have to say I'm sorry. Sorry for the long wait while I dealt with a bunch of things but the good news is I'm back and am writing again. However there is some bad news specifically to this story The Wonderful Horrible Mistake. It will be going on a hiatus/rewrite/ renewal whatever you want to call it. Now there are several reasons for this and there is no one deciding factor other then myself. However there are a few things that lead me to this decision. The first is that After so long being away from it my main idea for the story has changed slightly but enough to where a rewrite is the smarter option then trying to make what I have work towards what I want. Next is that the more I reread my own story the more I wanted to make it better. I feel I rushed through Naruto's life after the change just to get to the canon story line start. I feel I can do it better and not just introduce and then basically ignore my own OC's So the rewrite will focus more on the years following their introduction. Also I realized with the new powers I was giving him I gave to much and to little on them. I first gave him to many powers to soon making him way to op for what I had planned but also I didn't any time into developing these powers and what they can and can't do so that they didn't just seem like a DEUS EX MACHINA all the time. So I will add more of a focus on his early training and character growth from there. Finally one of the deciding factors was a annomous review i received I have not removed it so if you wish to read exactly what was read please do. but ultimately it was a threat with a warning of what could happen to me if i kept writing the story the way i had done so. i believe in specifics talking about the abuse scene i depicted in the beginning. And how i could be arrested and jailed for writing something like that. And so i went and checked for if what he said was truth and i couldn't find anything stating that it was but it made me realize that even if what he said wasn't truth doesn't mean my story couldn't get taken down because of people like him. So adding that to my other reasons i have decided to rewrite this because i personally feel that after everything i write on here this story is going to be my master piece and so it deserves to get my very best and so that is what im going to give it. I understand that that may upset you and I'm sorry as a small offering to help tide you over i wish to add another of my crossover ideas to my story lineup speciffically the One piece Naruto crossover story. However i have realized that there are two ways i can take the story either place it in the Naruto world of place it in The One Piece world. So i will put up a small poll to decide which i will do. so please vote on that if you like.**

**Again i am very sorry for those that like this story and will be upset that im stopping and starting it over but i promise once i put it back up i will be uploading 7 total chapters to it. The prologe which will stay the same and then 6 chapters either rewritten or entirely new. Until then what i have up will stay up.**

**Thanks for understanding and again i am sorry.**

**If you wish to vent about it or just contact me please messenge me privately don't review on this until i have the new chapters up. thank you.**


End file.
